


95. Fun in the sand

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [95]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	95. Fun in the sand

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)**_[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/): fun in the sand  
 **players only. current. takes place on Tenerife (Canary Islands).**

The longer days mean they have more time to get outdoors and do things once Sam gets home but they don't really mean he has any more energy than normal. Filming _Wrath_ is whipping his ass. He tries to stay out on the waves as long as Ryan but finally has to admit defeat. Collapses on the beach, head propped on his rolled-up towel, watching his lover. Grateful for the sheer number of beaches which means this one's virtually empty.

The sun is just starting to set on the horizon, coral and salmon streaking across the sky. Ryan sits on his surfboard out past the breakers and simply soaks up the serenity of the calm water, feeling it wash over him. His gaze is drawn back to a lone figure on the sand, and he feels the usual clutch in his chest when he looks at Sam. Smiling a little, he lets the next wave take him in, riding it into the shallows then hopping off his board. He snaps the velcro lead and carries his board up the shore, flopping down into the sand next to his lover.

"Hey." Sam grins over at Ryan. "I hope you're not letting my sloth discourage you. I was enjoying watching."

"Nah, I'm good." Ryan props his chin in his hand and grins back. "Dinner's all digested. I'm starting to plan a late-night snack." He laughs. "I'm good."

"Just don't be getting crumbs in our bed," Sam warns, lifting his head so he can lean over and kiss Ryan.

Ryan's heart catches at the soft lingering kiss, out here in broad daylight. "Maybe we should go inside," he whispers, itching to touch his lover. Just roll him back into the sand and climb on top.

"Or not," Sam says softly, glancing around the beach again. It's as deserted as when they first came and there's a couple of huge rocks shielding them from the main path. "No one's down here and if they do come down, they won't see us over here."

It takes a long moment for Ryan to get over his surprise. But he knows better than to ask if Sam's serious. So he does push Sam back, quickly moving to straddle him, the wet fabric of their swimsuits sliding over his rising erection.

It's crazy and he needs his head examined, but right here, right now, Sam doesn't care. His hands stroke over Ryan's thighs, thumbs teasing up under his balls through his board shorts.

 _Fuck_. Ryan sits up just long enough to pull off his rash guard and toss it aside. Then he's back to licking Sam's neck, his mouth moving hungrily over sun-warmed saltwater skin, his cock rubbing against Sam's through their suits.

Sam curses beneath his breath and twists his head, getting his mouth on Ryan's, teeth on his lips, tugging and nipping, his hips grinding upwards.

God that feels good. Ryan whimpers into the kiss and tangles a hand in Sam's damp hair. He slips his other hand between them to play with Sam's nipple, pinching it into a stiff peak.

Groaning into Ryan's mouth, Sam gets his hands on his lover's shorts and pushes them down his hips. "I want you to ride me," he orders.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers, already growing breathless. He kicks off his shorts the rest of the way, then tugs Sam's down as well. Straddling his lover again, he reaches back and fits Sam's cock to his hole, wincing as he works him in past that first guardian ring of muscle.

"Thank god for waterproof lube," Sam jokes, gasping softly as Ryan takes him in. It's there but just barely and the friction, god, the friction... Sam's cock throbs so hard he has to grip Ryan's thighs, keep him right where he is for a moment.

Bracing his arms against the sand, Ryan strains to hold himself steady. "Sir, please," he gasps, his hole clutching at Sam's cock. "Please let me."

"Hold on for a second," Sam growls softly, fingers digging into Ryan's skin. "Fuck." Licking his lips as the urge for release recedes. A soft chuckle spilling from his mouth. "Go ahead, boy."

Ryan drops his head back and slowly takes Sam deeper, shivering as he feels his body gradually give way. Blood throbs in his prick as he gets the angle just right and a ragged groan spills from his lips.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Sam murmurs, running his hands up Ryan's chest, over his nipples, teasing at those rings. Still in awe after all these months that this man, right here, is his. His lover, his partner, his boy.

A shock of pleasure streaks through Ryan at the touch of Sam's fingers and he moans. Easing back, he braces his hands behind himself, fingers digging into the sand as he arches and rises, slowly starting to ride his lover.

Sam watches, eyes locked on his lover's face. He groans, the sound deep and ragged, cock throbbing roughly inside Ryan with every drop.

Ryan's skin crawls with the knowledge that they're out in the open, where someone could happen upon them at any moment. At the same time, it feels incredibly liberating. His breathing hitches as he starts to move faster, his body demanding everything from his lover.

The longer they hold out, the more dangerous this becomes. Sam thrusts upwards to meet Ryan's next drop, then again, driving his cock into Ryan's tight hole. Gets closer and closer, his whole body right on the edge before he wraps his fingers around Ryan's cock and strokes, matching their rhythm. "You're gonna come for me, aren't you?" he demands. "Pull me right over with you."

Crying out, Ryan bucks into Sam's hand. "Yes, Sir," he gasps, belatedly remembering to keep his voice down. He takes Sam faster, driving his whole body to a ragged peak. "God yes, Sir. Please!"

Fuck. "Now," Sam orders, tightening his grip on Ryan's cock and jerking him even harder.

Shaking, Ryan explodes. He drops forward, digging his hands into the sand, and sobs for breath as he sprays hot over Sam's stomach. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ He whimpers, covering his lover.

Sam follows Ryan over, cock spurting hot and thick and heavy inside his boy, his teeth gritted against a shout of pure pleasure.

"Ohgod," Ryan whispers. "Oh. God." He shudders as an aftershock ripples through him, rocking back and forth on Sam's cock to ride it out. Dimly he becomes aware once more of a seagull screeching overhead, the dying rays of the sun streaking over Sam's face.

"Oh god is right," Sam murmurs, reaching to push Ryan's hair back from his face with a smile. "That was brilliant."

"Mmm." This is the point at which Ryan usually melts. Not an option here. He eases off Sam with a reluctant sigh, sitting down in the sand. Immediately he winces. "Shit," he mutters. "I think I've got sand everywhere."

"And?" Sam grins. "I thought you were a masochist."

Ryan gives him a wry smile. "Abrasion play isn't half as much fun when I do it to myself," he murmurs, picking up his board shorts and shaking them out. He gives a quick paranoid look around before standing up and quickly stepping into them, shivering a little.

Sam laughs. "True." And unfortunately Sam's got sand and come everywhere too and he's definitely _not_ a masochist. He tugs his shorts up as well, nose wrinkling at the feel. "We should probably rinse off before we head back up," he says, motioning at the water. "Otherwise we'll be really sore by the time we get home."

Linking his fingers with Sam's, Ryan looks around again then gives his lover a quick kiss. "I'm crazy about you," he whispers, grinning. "Emphasis on the crazy."

Sam gives Ryan's fingers a squeeze. "What about me? I'm the one who suggested staying down here," he points out, shaking his head at himself.

"See what happens when you encourage me?" Ryan laughs and pulls Sam towards the water.

"Yeah." Sam nods, grinning again as they wade in. "Nothing but good things."  



End file.
